A Brother's Love II
by Liso66
Summary: Kolyat has been set on a path he is unsure he can handle. He made promises, but can he keep her safe? Keelan, Thane and Shepard's daughter, has been living a life most young children couldn't fathom. Until now, many have kept her safe, but is she, really? ((Part 2 of A Brother's Love))
1. Chapter 1

**A Brother's Love II**

**Prologue: Shepard's Journal**

Small hands, sticky with remnants of candy hovered over a command console, replaying vids in the records section at the memorial museum, showing the final battle on Earth. Keelan replayed halos of her mother over and over.

"Keelan," Kolyat begged, not for the first time. "We can come back another day."

Kolyat watched halfheartedly as his sister reset yet another halo until a familiar voice piqued his interest.

Most of the vids were of the final battle on Earth against the Reapers, though there were also small segments found in Commander Shepard's personal files the museum procured in the name of history, gathered by the Alliance.

His father—her father, was seen running with laboring breath through the Collector base with a Phalanx pistol in hand, side by side with Shepard. Words of strategy were passed back and forth, while their father and Jane moved together as if they were of a single mind.

Kolyat never liked admitting it, but the commander and his father were joined, not just as a couple, but at a spiritual level few could ever achieve.

Now eight years old, his sister could charm any species if given half a chance. She was intelligent, methodical, patient when she chose to be, and strikingly eerie. Her Drell features weren't discernable at first glance, although, minute differences in the size and darkness of her eyes often had others staring at her longer than politeness would normally tolerate.

Under a mop of auburn hair, were faint Drell markings comparable to his own. Her skin, more akin to a human, had a distinct tapestry of markings common to his species.

He could see small things like her mouth, the shape much like his own, and their father's. The arch of her brows was very much like Shepard's, especially when she was being quizzical, or accusing.

"I want to see Uncle Wrex and Aunt Bakara," she said after hitting another console command.

Kolyat scrubbed his hand down his face, his little sister, tenacious as ever. "We just left them nine earth days ago. They'll join us after we've settled into our new home."

Keelan's trademark pouty lip jutted out, but she conceded to leave.

"We'll check into our hotel room, and get some dinner," Kolyat told his sister. "They have a pool, you can swim while I read over the deed agreements for our new house. And if you're good, I have a present for you."

Those big dark eyes looked up at him set alight with excitement, and of course, curiosity.

"No—no," he stopped her before she could pester him with questions. "Not another word, or I'll hold on to the gift until after we get settled into the new house."

"But…"

"No," he affirmed with a hidden grin.

"Fine."

In an iridium case, locked and coded, Urdnot Bakara had entrusted the contents to him for safe keeping. The Krogan assured him that Keelan would be ready and able to understand her mother's journals now. He wasn't sure he agreed with that assessment, at least on an emotional level. She was intelligent enough, sure, but her strong feelings often overcame her good sense.

Kolyat hoped he was wrong. He had already sifted through the first logs of Shepard's journals. There would be a lot for his baby sister to absorb.


	2. Mom and Dad

**Chapter One: Mom and Dad**

Sitting on a lounge poolside watching his sister swim, Kolyat was wading through his own pool of indecision. Keelan's tender age, all of the losses in her lifetime, and instability had created this little person who is intuitive, kind to others, and yet, she had a fierceness he'd considered on more than one occasion.

Back on Tuchanka, Keelan had a pack of varren as pets, and even managed to train them somewhat. The alpha female of the pack protected her like one of her own. The Krogan were torn between the oddities. On one hand, most revered her with having a special gift, and other Krogan felt her to be an abomination. Mixing of the races only created unknowns and risks. It seemed Asari mating habits were not in question, because the children were born Asari.

Kolyat believed he saw the best and worst of both of her parents in her. Shepard's diplomacy, clever, keen instincts that were parallel only to his father's.

Keelan loved wholly, and her heart would ache when she experienced pain in others.

But there was his sister's darker side, too. At one of the space stations they had a layover at during their journey, there was a teenage Turian boy picking on an Elcor child. That was the day Kolyat realized Keelan was a biotic. She threw a biotic pulse so hard at the Turian boy, he had to be hospitalized for weeks after. His brains were nearly fried.

Shepard was an infiltrator, but his father was a powerful biotic, as well as an arms master. Kolyat himself, took after his mother's side of the family. Not a single biotic in the bunch.

When he checked on the teenager's progress, he found that the boy would be handicapped for life.

Kolyat sat Keelan down and explained that the boy would never fully recover; she looked him straight in the eye and said with an unnerving conviction – _he's a nasty pyjak and would kill innocent people when he grew up. _

Not knowing what to make of her bizarre reaction, Kolyat left it alone for now.

And then there was the memory thing. Keelan had perfect recall like all Drell. Over the past few years, three Krogan had lost items, or forgotten certain details in their lives they had been trying to remember. Without prompt, his sister walked up to them and pressed her head to their skin. She would go into a short trance, and when she pulled away from them, their memories of those events were clear and with perfect recollection.

When Kolyat asked his sister what she had done, she shrugged and claimed she didn't know why, she just knew she could help.

London, England was a waypoint for them. Ironically, brother and sister would be going to the Chihuahuan desert. The very same place and home he and his father met Shepard at before she turned herself in to the Alliance. Also, the very same place Kolyat agreed to adopt his own sister should the need arise.

"Keelan," Kolyat called out. "Time to get out of the pool and get to our room if you want that gift I promised."

In a flash, his baby sister climbed up the ladder and her feet hit the ground running over to her towel. "Why don't you swim Kol?"

"No reason. I've never liked being under water." But that wasn't true. Drell are returned to the sea when they die, and ever since his mother's funeral, Kolyat had panic attacks when submerged under water. He knew it was irrational, but the child inside him that witnessed his mother's body being sent to the sea couldn't be reasoned with.

"I can teach you to swim if you don't know how," she offered sincerely. "Aunt Bakara said I'm like a Striped Dartfish."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You know those are quite tasty and fisherman on Kahje sell them to all the best fish mongers."

"I'm not tasty," Keelan protested. "You're a meany-head."

"A meany-head with a present."

Keelan's frustrated growl never ceased to be amusing. "C'mon. Let's get up to our room. I have a feeling it will be a long night."

Taking her brother's hand, the two siblings stepped into the elevator and made their way up to the fourteenth floor to their hotel room.

"Off to the shower with you, and make sure you wash all the pool chemicals out of your hair. It's a nightmare to comb it out if you don't."

Keelan's hair was nearly down to her waist, and she refused to let anyone cut it. Having the unruly locks trimmed from time to time was a battle with her.

"I'm old enough to comb it myself," she said, defending her maturity.

"You are, but it makes me happy to do it," he lied. Truth be told, she would get bored of the grooming and he had to take over anyway. Drells had no hair, and tending to the curly locks of his sister's wasn't something Kolyat ever thought he'd be doing in his life. There were many things he never thought to be doing now, but here he was… and funnily enough, he couldn't imagine it being any other way.

While Keelan showered, Kolyat pulled the iridium case out and punched in the sequence of numbers and letters to get it open. After the light turned green, he had two keys to insert. A bit extreme in his opinion, but this is how his father and Shepard had set it up.

On Keelan's bed, he spread out the first catalogue of mini data-pads and halos. There wouldn't be time for more, and they would need some sleep before they departed for Mexico tomorrow evening.

A titanium comb with Drell decorative etchings was tossed on the bed in front of him. He picked it up and had Keelan sit in front of him. She would be preoccupied with the data-pads and halos while he managed to untangle her messy hair, and braid it.

_Who would've ever thought I'd learn to braid something other than sea fiber rope. _

He separated sections of her hair, while he explained what lay before her on the bed. Carefully, she picked up the first mini data-pad, secured it into the matching halo slot and hit the play sequence.

An image of Shepard and their father sitting on a couch with a tiny baby sleeping in Jane's arms, place unknown, popped up, and the audio feed began to play.

"_Hi Keelan, and Kolyat, if you're with her right now. This is the first of many planned messages, not just for Keelan, but the both of you. There are some private journals labeled for each of you, marked accordingly." _

_Jane took a deep breath and slid her hand into Thane's_

"_You are five weeks old, and your father will be taking passage to the Citadel. This is where I have to tell my daughter goodbye for now. I promise I will see you as soon as I am able. Come hell or high water, we will be reunited again, soon. _

"_We're here at Alliance headquarters where you were born, Keelan. I don't know how far back your Drell memory will be, but these last weeks, for me, have been… nothing short of perfect, in an imperfect situation. _

"_Know this: I've loved you since before you were ever born. _

"_Your father wishes to say something." _

_Coming out of a peaceful meditation, Thane's dark eyes looked directly into the camera. _

"_Little one. I have much to say, yet every time I search for the right words, none of them feel adequate." _

_Shepard and Thane glimpse at one another, emotion painfully obvious flows between them._

"_All of our futures are unclear in these desperate times. We would love nothing more than to make you promises of a normal, happy childhood, with parents to watch you grow into the woman you will be one day. _

"_These are promises that were not only stolen from you, but stolen from us so that we may not have them to give. _

"_Your brother Kolyat, has promised to be your guardian, your protector, and most importantly, your family. _

"_In this, I can return to the sea when my time comes, knowing you both will have each other." _

_Thane bowed his head once more, and steepled his fingers together in prayer. _

"_Arashu: I ask that you protect them both. Amonkira: Gift them your strength. Kalahira: I pray that when my children have lived long, healthy lives, you will guide them into the afterlife, so that we will meet again." _

The halo blipped off, and Keelan laid her head on Kolyat's arm. Her warm tears trickled down his skin, and he let her cry, let her release all the emotions that single short vid evoked. The pain she has never really dealt with before, and a time to truly know her parents, and grieve the loss of them.

Crying herself to sleep in his arms, Kolyat gently tucked her into bed, and put the journals away. Now more than ever, he worried she was still too young. He would not reveal them again until she asked.

_. _


	3. Mr Muscles

**Chapter Two: Mr. Muscles**

Sleep eluded him entirely. Kolyat watched his sister throughout the night, waiting for the nightmares that never came. He had been so sure the brief time with Shepard's journals had Keelan reeling with emotions. Not a single disturbance from her the entire night, though now he was feeling quite sluggish.

This is what it meant to be a parent, missed sleep, constant worry and concerns, and yet, most brothers saw their baby sisters as a nuisance, he saw her as a daughter, at least he believed it to be so. Not that he had anything to compare it to.

After nearly dozing off, Admiral Hackett's assistant informed the two siblings that the Admiral was ready to see them. Kolyat took Keelan's hand, and together they entered the high command's offices.

Hackett had been in communication with Kolyat over the last six years. Once comm channels were back up in the major systems after the Reaper war, Tuchanka scouts reported a beacon probe had landed in the Kelphic Valley. A new design of comm broadcast allowed several systems to transmit messages again.

Life on Tuchanka wasn't an easy existence, but it was a life, nonetheless. Shepard had saved her daughter, and Kolyat. How the commander's mind worked was still a mystery.

Entering Hackett's office, proper, the siblings were offered a seat in a casual corner of the massive office, rather than the chairs at his desk.

"Ensign, bring in refreshments, and after, be sure that we are not disturbed," the Admiral ordered.

The conversation was light, and inconsequential until after the ensign placed a water pitcher, glasses, and a fruit plate on the table and excused herself.

"What is that?" Keelan pointed to the brightly colored food.

Hackett chuckled, "We call those strawberries, blueberries, and apples," he explained as he pointed to each type of produce. "They are from the first successful major harvests here on earth since the end of the war. We've had small crops, and most of which were grown in greenhouses while the earth was healing."

Sheepishly, Keelan extended her hand and asked, "Are they safe to eat?"

Admiral Hackett filled a small plate with each fruit and handed it to her. "They are safe, and quite good. I've taste tested them already. After years of protein powder soup, and rationed water, anything grown fresh now is a blessing."

Tentatively, Keelan bit into a ripe, red strawberry. Kolyat shook his head when his sister hummed with satisfaction. "I keep forgetting she's only had whole foods a short time before we transported to Tuchanka."

Hackett rose a brow questioningly. "I thought the Drell had perfect memory?

"We do," Kolyat confirmed. "Though, we search for old memories. It's like… going into an archive file on a console, if that makes sense."

"I believe it does, oddly enough." Hackett said.

Keelan ravaged the fruit, having seconds and thirds. She then complained that her tummy was upset, and had to be escorted to the ladies bathrooms. The ensign seemed to be good with children, or at least, Keelan felt safe with her.

"My assistant is going to keep your sister occupied for a little while so that we might talk freely," explained the admiral. "Shepard was either genius, or insane sending you two off to Tuchanka."

"Both," Kolyat replied. "At first, I thought she was just insane, but undeniably both."

"I believe you're correct, Krios." Hackett stood and paced in front of his desk after agreeing with Kolyat. "She never got around to telling me how she orchestrated placement for you and your sister."

"Shepard had many contacts," Kolyat said as he recollected the move from the Citadel, to Tuchanka.

"_She enters the small apartment. Her face drawn, and tired eyes. A mother picks up her daughter and holds her close. Shepard turns to me and says. _

'_Kolyat. It's time to move. With your father no longer with us, I've had to piece together a new plan._

'_The Reapers have left Tuchanka. The Urdnot clan has agreed safe passage and protection until this war is over_.'

"_I ask her: Shepard, how could you believe us safe on the Krogan home world?"_

'_The Reapers had one objective, stop the Turian and Krogan alliance. The Krogan race seem to be of little concern for the Reapers.'_

"_Aria T'loak has pulled a lot of strings. You have a modular home that's been carried in and constructed in Urdnot territory. Major Kirrahe went through some very secure channels on Sur'Kesh, and procured a defense shield to protect you both from radiation. _

"_She walks up close, and places a hand on my shoulder."_

'_Kolyat, once you two are moved, you can't leave the shield radius. Your lives depend on it. Can you make that promise?'_

"_I bow my head, my mind whirled as she revealed her insanity. I look up at her and ask if she believes she can win this war. She doesn't answer me directly—she says she will die trying. I promise her. She hands Keelan to me, and strides towards the exit of the apartment. A breathy hitch and swallowed tears echoed as she left." _

Coming out of the memory, Kolyat felt tears running down his cheeks. "My apologies, Admiral. Memories can be difficult for a Drell. It is not the same for other species; we relive them as if they were happening all over again."

Hackett cleared his throat and sat back down. "I should be the one to apologize. I had no idea it would be so hard on you."

Kolyat simply nodded.

"As you know," Hackett continued, "we have some of our elite traveling with you. One of which I believe you've met in the past, N7 Lieutenant Commander, James Vega. This is his last mission groundside before taking command of the Normandy S-R2. He and his team will secure the area, and we'll be leaving a small team behind. Until we find out who is after Keelan, I'm sorry to say, the Alliance will be a part of your daily lives."

Instead of asking about the group of new neighbors they would be having, Kolyat asked something else. "Was a new house built on that land, or did it survive the war?"

"Mexico took very little Reaper fire. Only the most populated areas were effected. The Chihuahuan desert hadn't been hit at all. Not even the small airstrip near the home. We have dropped three modular homes for the security team near the house, but still affording you both some privacy. I won't lie to you, son, your entire house is wired with listening devices, and vid-cams, other than private areas like bathrooms."

Interruptedly, a voice over Hackett's comm asked for entrance. "El almirante. Your staff abandon you, or can I just come in?"

"Enter, Lieutenant Commander," Hackett permitted, and hit the release on the automatic door.

Strutting in like a bulky, mako tank, James Vega stood at attention in the center of the room. "Reporting for little Shepard-Krios duty, sir."


End file.
